1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a tool for distributing and applying adhesive tape, and more specifically self-adhesive tape for packing, said tool having an extremely simplified structure, both from the point of view of use and from the construction point of view, and resulting in a tool which is considerably lightened, more handy and of lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools of this type are generally provided with a handgrip with which is associated at least a support bracket or plate, on the latter being mounted, on the one hand means for supporting a roll of adhesive tape to be fed, said means being formed so as to allow the free rotation of the roll, and on the other hand means for applying and means for retaining the free end of the tape.
Said applying means generally consist of a roller, mounted freely rotatable on its axis and against which bears the non-adhesive surface of the tape when applying the tape itself, while said retaining means may consist of any means adapted to prevent the tape from being accidentally called back towards the feed roll, for example of a small knurled roller contacting the adhesive face of the tape and adapted to rotate only in the feeding direction, or alternatively, of an oscillating tongue, as described in the Italian Utility Model No. 151,825, in the name of the same Assignee.
This Italian Model No. 181,825 has already proposed an improved tool structure for the distribution of adhesive tape, particularly designed to facilitate and speed up the mounting and replacement of a new tape roll on the tool itself. Contrary to the known art -- according to which, in order to replace a finished roll by a new tape roll, one has to carry out relatively complicated operations, such as the unscrewing and drawing out of a pin, mounted between two plates and provided for supporting the roll -- in the tool proposed in the Model No. 181,825, said support pin is mounted cantilevered and the new tape roll may be mounted by mere axial insertion, by forcing lightly on its seat.